A portable display apparatus, per se, is a device which is old in the art. The portable display apparatus is convenient for quickly and easily transporting and setting up exhibits at a convention or display site. The portable display apparatus usually consists of a framework which is adapted to receive a plurality of panels. The panels have information upon them which is to be communicated by the exhibitor to the persons during the exhibit.
Older models of the typical display apparatus are often assembled with display units positioned in a single plane. This constraint on assembly, of course, limits the most efficient utilization of limited exhibit space. Furthermore, if a conventional display apparatus was to be assembled with a frame member at right angles to one of the frame members, it was difficult to connect the two frame members together without having to disturb one or more of the display panels held within the frame.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable display apparatus having a plurality of display frames which can be connected together to assume a variety of fixed angular displacements from each other. What is also needed is a combination right angle and parallel connector which is adapted to connect adjacent display frames together without the necessity of interference with two display panels carried in the display frames.